movie_crossovery_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Me
Despicable Me is a world in Movie Crossover-Y Road. It was released on Version 1.0. Figures Classic: * Margo * Edith * Agnes * Mr. Perkins * Marlena * Fred McDade Rare: * Kyle * Kevin * Bob Epic: * Gru * Vector * Lucy Secret: * Dr. Nefario * Miss Hattie * Tim * Stuart * Mark * Fluffy Unicorn * Phil * Silas Ramsbottom * Tom * Antonio * Evil Minion * Eduardo Perez * Young Gru Weekend Challenge: #1: Paradise Shopping Mall Challenge: * Floyd Eaglesan * El Macho Unreleased: * Jillian * Fairy Princess Gru * Jerry * Dentist Disguise Gru * Shannon * Pollito * Scarlet Overkill * Herb * Professor Flux * Balthazar Bratt * Dru Gameplay The Despicable Me theme world mainly takes place in the Residential Area during day-time, but Gru's Lab and The Mall can also be found as locations in the world. Cars have been replaced with Lucy's car, monster trucks, and other random cars. However, shopping carts will also appear exclusively while being in The Mall and Cookie Robots as well as Boogie Robots will appear exclusively while being in Gru's Lab. Railroad tracks have been replaced with white lines, and the train has been replaced with the Grumobile, and its fire blast. Sometimes, a player will find two rows of sand forming a beach before finding the logs / water scene. However, the water will have become light blue, and logs will have been replaced with surfboards and Minions on canoes. Finally, the lilypads will have been replaced by floating water tubes with Minions stuck inside it. While the world takes place in 3 different areas, many obstacles such as trash cans, mailboxes, swings and slides, trees, shopping carts and shopping shelves for the Mall exclusively, and laboratory tables with jam on it for Gru's Lab exclusively, will be blocking your way. Pipes with minions on it for Gru's Lab will also appear on the walls and hanging posters will appear in The Mall as decorations. Birds will have been replaced with white birds. Rarely, a purple blur will appear at the edge of a screen for two seconds, before a very fast group of purple minions cross the screen, replacing the original police car. When the player doesn't move for too long, Vector's Airship will appear catching up the character and ending the round of gameplay. This world contains twenty-six characters at the moment and eleven characters that are currently unreleased. Trivia * The characters Gru, and Kevin can be seen on the logo of the world. Gallery Despicable Me.png|World Logo Promotional Poster 1 (DM).png|Promotional Poster 1 Promotional Poster 22E.png|Promotional Poster 2 Despicable Me Quiz.png|Quiz Promotional Poster Margo.png|Margo Edith.png|Edith Agnes-1.png|Agnes Mr. Perkins-0.png|Mr. Perkins Marlena.png|Marlena Fred McDade.png|Fred McDade Kyle.png|Kyle Kevin.png|Kevin Bob.png|Bob Gru.png|Gru Victor.png|Vector Lucy.png|Lucy Dr. Nefario.png|Dr. Nefario Miss Hattie.png|Miss Hattie Tim.png|Tim Stuart.png|Stuart Mark.png|Mark Fluffy Unicorn.png|Fluffy Unicorn Phil.png|Phil Silas Ramsbottom.png|Silas Ramsbottom Tom.png|Tom Antonio.png|Antonio Evil Minion.png|Evil Minion Eduardo Perez.png|Eduardo Perez Floyd Eaglesan.png|Floyd Eaglesan El Macho.png|El Macho Category:Worlds Category:Despicable Me Category:Version 1.0